The present technology relates to a feeding device for use with an apparatus including a processing station for processing the sheets of paper (recording media) fed from the device. The technology also relates to an image forming apparatus fitted with such a feeding device.
An image forming apparatus or another apparatus for processing sheets of paper is fitted with a feed cassette for holding a large number of sheets of paper. Some types of such apparatus are fitted with two or more feed cassettes for holding sheets of paper different in quality or size.
In view of operability, many types of image forming apparatus have a front access structure enabling the apparatus to be operated by an operator in front of it. A buildup system is used in an image forming apparatus having a front access structure. The buildup system includes feed cassettes, the number of which is based on the operators' needs. The cassettes are fitted in the bottom of the apparatus. An image forming apparatus which has a front access structure and in which a buildup system is used tends to be high. This makes it difficult to handle a document at the document reading station positioned at the top of the apparatus. As a result, the operability of the apparatus decreases.
For higher operability, it is proposed to hold different types of paper in one feed cassette. As an example, JP-H10-194486A discloses an image forming apparatus fitted with two feed cassettes. One of the cassettes holds the largest sheets of paper which can be processed by the apparatus. The other cassette has two holding spaces formed in parallel in it, from each of which smaller sheets of paper can be fed. For the two holding spaces, it is necessary to provide two feed passages and two feed mechanisms (feed rollers etc.). This complicates the feed passage arrangement in the apparatus, resulting in the apparatus being large in size.
As another example, JP-2002-60064A discloses an image recorder having a first holding space and a second holding space which are formed in it. The two holding spaces hold sheets of paper of a type. Sheets of paper can be fed only from the first holding space. When the first holding space becomes empty, the sheets in the second holding space are shifted to that space. The shifting makes the bottom sheet of paper liable to wrinkle or tear. There is a high possibility that lower sheets of paper are moved obliquely from the second holding space to the first holding space, so that the paper feedability of the recorder is low. These make paper jams liable to occur in the recorder.